


Weekend Plans

by daemonluna, Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: This is Wonderland
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/daemonluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge





	Weekend Plans

Nancy got up at six. She read the paper, checked her email, and would have vacuumed, except last time, Alice threatened bodily harm.

Alice shuffles into the kitchen around ten, heading right for the coffeepot.

Nancy pulls the business section towards herself.

Alice pulls the newspaper off Nancy's copy of Confessions of a Shopaholic, and mumbles about strange guilt complexes.

Alice finishes her coffee and approaches coherency. If there are eggs, she'll make french toast. Nancy schedules their day, Alice counters with her own arguments, and a compromise is negotiated.

They go back to bed, and have breakfast for lunch.


End file.
